Fýrgebræc
by randomtuna13
Summary: Saksi bisu kehancurannya hanyalah perapian dan suara-suara retihan yang menyela. [ficlet] [john-centris /maybe]


**Fýrgebræc**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes and any characters in it © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, as TV series © BBC

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **warning :**

modified canon, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kehangatan perapian yang terpancar belum padam. Retih kayu yang terbakar masih nyaring terdengar. Tentu saja, dengan absennya suara dan presensi hening, suara keretak kayu yang mengalami proses pengabuan menguasai.

Di sofa, seorang pria terduduk diam. Helaan napasnya begitu pelan. Seakan ia tidak sungguh-sungguh melakukan. Di tangannya tergenggam foto selembar. Dua pria dan seekor anjing berbulu lebat tergambar.

Mata si pria terpaku pada lembar itu. Lembar foto di telapaknya, membisu. Kenangan tak bisa terekam sempurna dalam cetakannya. Hanya gerak sesaat yang beku selamanya.

 _Lihat wajahmu_. Pria itu mengontraksikan otot wajah. Membentuk seulas senyum kecil. _Ingat saat aku membawa Morse ke flat kita? Sepanjang hari dia mengejarmu._

Ingatan menderas tanpa diminta. Dua hari setelah natal. Hari yang dingin. Dan dirinya membawa anjing berbulu kelabu itu pulang. Tak terkira marahnya, rekan satu flat dia. Tak terkira betapa ingin tahu, anjing yang baru tiba. Kejar-kejaran diselingi umpatan dan makian. Hingga senja menghampiri, dan akhirnya perjanjian disetujui.

Tentu pria yang duduk di sofa itu masih ingat.

Api meretihkan kayu yang menjadi sumber energinya. Mengirimkan kehangatan di ruangan minim cahaya. Tak ada pemanas di ruangan ini. Di sini, perapian yang memegang kendali.

Tangan si pria meraih satu lembar foto lagi. Kali ini potret dua pria dengan kumis dan kaos yang sama. Kedua tersenyum lebar sembari berangkulan. Mengarahkan telunjuk pada tulisan di dada.

 _I don't shave for (diikuti tanda panah)._

Yang satu mengarah ke kiri. Yang satu mengarah ke kanan. Yang pada dasarnya saling menunjukkan.

 _Kita berdua sangat bodoh._ Senyum simpul itu muncul kembali. Kali ini matanya memancarkan ekspresi. Ia mengelus lembaran itu dengan ibu jari, bagai Aladin menggosok lampu ajaib mengharapkan jin sakti.

Tentu saja tak mungkin bisa terjadi.

Lembar terakhir ditariknya dari dari sela buku harian. Sebuah foto hasil cetakan mesin di taman hiburan. Selembar berisi empat foto. Masing-masing hanya terisi dua figur maskulin yang sama.

 _John Watson dan Sherlock Holmes,_ begitu tulisan rapi di baliknya terbaca.

Tangan pria itu mendadak gemetar. Masih terbayang di ingatan, kapan dan bagaimana kenangan ini dibekukan. Suatu malam. Dua lajang kesepian. Mencari hiburan di pasar malam. Bagai remaja kasmaran. Berkeliling mencobai segala permainan. Dan sampailah di penghujung malam. Keduanya terbuai kesenangan. Masuk ke bilik kecil untuk mengabadikan. Dan yang terjadi justru di luar dugaan.

Empat foto di lembar yang sama. Berurutan.

Satu, _segalanya berjalan biasa._

Dua, _kau mulai menatapku._

Tiga, _aku balas menatapmu._

Empat, _wajahku tak terlihat karena wajahmu menutupi pengambil gambarnya._

Tentu masih ada foto-foto lain. Tapi untuk saat ini, cukup tiga untuk diamati. Cukup tiga untuk diingat lagi. Akan ada banyak hari dimana, pria yang duduk di sofa akan membutuhkan lebih banyak foto untuk menguatkan diri. Lebih banyak foto tak terambil yang akan ia sesali.

 _Crack._

Retihan kayu termakan api menyadarkannya. Betapa hanya ini bukti fisik yang bisa membawanya bernostalgia. Hanya ini bukti nyata yang bisa membawanya ke masa lalu penuh peristiwa.

Karena tak ada kesempatan lain di masa depan. Tak akan ada kesempatan untuk membawa hewan peliharaan lain yang lebih menjengkelkan. Atau kesempatan untuk membuktikan solidaritas dengan membeli barang-barang kembaran. Atau berciuman di tempat yang lebih nyaman. Dan atau-atau yang lain.

 _Tak akan pernah._

Air mata itu terjatuh begitu saja.

Pria itu menutup mata dengan kesakitan tergambar di roman muka. Semuanya tak akan kembali. Pria yang memesonanya dengan deduksi. Pria yang menjengkelkannya dengan egoisme penuh percaya diri. Pria yang mengajaknya bertengkar setiap malam karena kencan penuh imaji. Pria yang menyeretnya tanpa ampun dalam berbagai aksi. Pria yang mengajarkannya sebuah sudut pandang baru tentang berbagi.

Tak akan didapati sosok itu di dalam flat ini.

Tak akan ada lagi pria yang ditunggunya kali ini.

Tak akan ada lagi repetisi memori untuk dilalui.

Sherlock Holmes telah pergi.

 _Crack._

Sekali lagi, retihan kayu menggema. Meminta pasokan kayu agar nyala apinya tetap terjaga. Mengirimkan sinyal pertanda akan malam dingin yang akan menjelang tiba. Tapi, John tidak kuasa bergerak. Tidak.

Tiga lembar foto di pangkuannya, menahannya.

Memenjaranya dalam kesedihan dan nestapa.

Memenjaranya dalam kehilangan yang mematikan rasa.

 _Crack._

Tak ada saksi bisu selain derak kayu terbakar di perapian. Menyaksikan dalam hening bagaimana John memeluk kehancurannnya. Menjaga serpih-serpih dirinyanya tidak bicara merekam bagaimana John yang tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan _._

 _Sherlock Holmes telah pergi._

Perapian akhirnya mengkonfirmasi.

.

.

.

.

 _ **fýrgebræc**_

 _(_ _ **n.**_ _) the disctinct, sharp crackling or breaking sound made by a fire_.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

prompt diambil dari sebuah fanart ahoko, yang lupa kudapat dari mana :''3

weiii-kuingin nulis angst yang bagus :'''/

yang bisa bikin kokoro krek seketika dan tak bisa diperbaiki lagi /aw

adakah referensi? 'o')/


End file.
